food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
White Truffle/Story
Fondness Story Cakerollkarol= i. Science and God “The conclusion of science is religious faith, all logic is traced to coincidence, perfect coincidence.” With my right hand swaying a test tube full of murky liquid, my left forefinger propped on the book’s title page, stroking its forewords, I conscientiously mulled over these new words, still emitting the fragrant scent of ink. The preface was signed by Issac Kars, a well-known physicist, mathematician, and Soul Power researcher in Gloriville. He once brought forward the three major laws of Soul Power, which became a hot topic for a time. Like me, the two of us were honorary members of the Gloriville Scholars Parliament. “Cherub, bring me a piece of letter paper.” I softly called out to to the little fellow, who was lying to the side, flipping through a picture book. Closing the book, I sighed in regret. “It seems I must find my old friend for a heart to heart……” “Beloved Mr. Kars, I had the honor of reading your latest work ‘Science (1) and Soul’. Before we talk about academic opinions and suggestions, I would like to give you a sincere warning in regards to your preface: do not equate rationality with intangible divinity, for it is nothing more but an insult to science.” (1) Translator’s Note: The book is called “理与灵”, just the word 理 alone has many meanings including ‘reason’, ‘logic’, ‘science’, and even ‘principle of law’. Personally it felt more accurate to use ‘science’ seeing as Kars is talking about how science overlaps with the unknown. Under the candle light, the old man before me crossed his legs, folded letter in one hand and tobacco pipe propped up in the other. He finished reading my letter between puffs, and summarized it in a teasing tone: “Miss White’s words are quite… simple and straightforward, as always.” He tapped his tobacco pipe, causing ash to fall onto the messy papers on the desk. This prompted me to unconsciously furrow my brows. “Kars, you shouldn’t have published such a book. Many will vilify you.” I paused, before adding: “And also, do not call me Miss White. I thought our relationship was close enough, call me White Truffle as you used to before.” “Vilify me for what? For respecting God?” The old man easily laughed. “Truffle…… Ah forget it, I’ll stick to calling you Miss White. Back then? That was a long time ago. Now, you look more like my granddaughter, compared to a schoolmate.” “I thought you’d understand my feelings.” The old man’s eyes suddenly blurred, as though he were reminiscing about the past, but it also looked like he was seeing something regretful. “Be it science or Soul Power, after spending so many years researching, there’s still so many things that we cannot clearly explain. Or rather, no matter how we explain, they all ultimately point towards...” The corner of his lips hooked upwards, and he nodded mysteriously (2). (2) Translator’s Note: The proverb used here is 意有所指, which means ‘ to do or say something while hiding what they really want to express’. “Kars, have you recently come into trouble with your research?” I slowly asked, and rubbed at my temples, feeling a headache coming on. “You should understand, no matter how coincidental the laws of our discovery are, no matter how precipitous, they are all scientifically established. It’s the theorem of nature’s work, not some principle established by the gods…..” “……Truly unexpected.” The old man finished listening and silently squinted his eyes for some time. At last, he lifted his head to look at me, and laughed, as though he saw something interesting. “What?” “Quite surprising that it’s you who said that to me.” “……What are you trying to say?” “You are a Food Soul, White Truffle. You are a Food Soul.” The old man closed his eyes, his voice unclear, nearly a whisper. “You are the Gods’ perfect creation.” “……Kars.” “Please return home, Miss White. The night has become late. I still need to bring this old geezer to church tomorrow to pray.” “……Goodnight, Kars.” ii. The Church's Priest “God…” While walking home alone, I passed by Hyperia Cathedral. Above the enormous cathedral door stood the relief of a luxuriant and hallowed goddess. I stared into the holy statue’s stone eyes, slowly zoning out. “Do you need any help, Miss?” A clear female voice quietly rang into my ears- sudden, but not unexpected. When I turned around, a girl who seemed about my age was by my side, having appeared who knows how long ago. Her hands were behind her back, and her face was neutral. “If you are here to pray, Hyperia welcomes you anytime.” The young girl’s smile wielded a kind of magic that could bring anyone to peace, and the slightly raised corners of her lips hinted at a bit of playfulness. “Especially late at night~” “No, thank you, I’m not religious.” “In more succinct words, the church and I are two paths that can never intersect.” “Quite the adamant tone.” Unexpectedly, this clearly church-affiliated girl didn’t seem displeased by my answer. “I assume you must have firm beliefs elsewhere- is it science?” “…Yes, how did you…” “I occasionally visit the seminars conducted by the Parliament of Scholars.” The young girl lifted the edges of her skirt, bowing slightly. “I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Donut, Hyperia Cathedral’s priestess.” “Uh… I’m White Truffle.” I clumsily imitated Donut’s bow- years spent living the life of a researcher made me quite unfamiliar with such formalities. “You’re interested in our research?” Looking up, my curiosity was piqued by the information that Donut’s words revealed. “Of course. The frequent lectures held on the growing popularity and accessibility of science can improve data collection on the lives of the people… You’ve accomplished much in areas unreachable to us.” Donut generously praised. “…Thank you for the interest, but…” I hesitated, feeling slightly awkward, and then bitterly smiled. “Our research actually isn’t for helping the people, like you’ve put it. Perhaps there are people like that in the Conference of Scholars, but I am not one of them, and so… I’m very sorry.” “Heh…” Donut chuckled when she finished listening. “As expected, Miss White Truffle, you are just as Mr. Kars says.” “…Huh?” “Simple and straightforward, viewing truth as supreme.” Donut tried to impersonate Kars’ tone as she repeated the remark. I couldn’t help but feel somewhat amused; I, too, mimicked Kars’ tone to say a cherished phrase once shared between me and Kars. ”Living as one fancies, like some hedonist, not limiting yourself to only one thing; it could be why he’s recently become somewhat senile.” “Do you think his faith in God is also because of his muddled mind?” Donut’s smile did not falter as she jokingly questioned. “Uh… That’s not what…” For a moment, I do not know what to say, I was at a loss for words. “Ah… I have no intentions of questioning your meaning.” Donut saw through my embarrassment, responding to save me some face. “I am simply intrigued. You and Mr. Kars are the same kind of people, no? Why are your attitudes towards God then so staggeringly different?” After a moment of hesitation, I replied, “…It is because science can explain everything, but god cannot.” “In short, Materialism and Idealism?” (1) (1) Translator’s Note: Materialism (唯物) in this instance does not refer towards the preoccupation or emphasis on material objects and comforts. Instead, it refers towards the philosophical belief that matter is the fundamental substance of nature and that all mental states and consciousness are the result of material interactions. This is contrasted with idealism (唯心), which holds that reality, or as humans know it, is fundamentally constructed in our minds, or otherwise immaterial. Idealism assigns crucial importance to consciousness and the spiritual realm. It does not refer towards always seeing and/or pursuing the ideal version of things. “… Alright then. Although, I don’t think faith can rely on these two words to summarize things so quickly.” Donut shrugged indifferently. “……” Perhaps it was because of my profound curiosity at Kars’ decision that Donut and I continued our conversation in this direction. We were so absorbed that we did not notice the passage of time, until Donut spoke up. “Speaking of which…… If Miss White Truffle has no intention of praying in the church, then you should return home.” As she said that, Donut raised a hand, motioning for me to look at the stone clock above the pool of water. “The night has become late.” “……Ah! Alright! My apologies.” “Would you like me to give you a ride?” “No need. Regardless of how one sees it, I am still a Food Soul.” “Ah, alright then. Safe travels, I look forward to seeing you again.” “……Yes, goodbye.” iii. God's Grace Council Changes between old friends are only small ripples in daily life. Soon, I put this one episode in the back of my mind, and dedicated my body and mind to research, a return to my former routine. The time I spent on experiments grew into days, passing one after another. But one day, a short yet quick knocking at my door interrupted my train of thought as I sat before my laboratory bench. Upon opening the door, I greeted an unexpected guest. “Donut?” “Miss White Truffle, long time no see.” The young girl quickly addressed. Immediately afterwards, her face turned solemn, and her voice’s tone was grave as she asked: “Is Black Truffle your elder sister?” “… Yes, did something happen? It’s been so long since we’ve…” “In that case, please come with us.” Donut cut me off; the rough attitude was completely different from my first impressions of her. “We and Black Truffle need your help, right now.” As she said that, she showed the badge in her hand. “I am Donut, commander of Grace Army. The situation is urgent, you’ve been called for.” “This is an order.” Filled with doubt and confusion, I followed Donut and her subordinates to the church. I felt a burst of pressure sweep across my face as I passed through the main entrance. The entire building was steeped in tension. It was completely different from when I first came by. Crossing the chapel and bouleuterion, we walked past the public areas, going deeper and deeper into the true core of Hyperia. Our surrounding subordinates thinned- slowly, they were all left behind each floor’s outer door. Finally, we reached a sealed off library, nestled deep underground. The escorts’ movements and convoluted routes proved that there was a secret here. Scrolling past the endless shelves of books on wooden cases, I still couldn’t feel the slightest bit of joy from this vast, private library. “Donut… this place…” “Grace Army’s second reading room, where we keep reports of Fallen Angels everywhere- collected by the Grace Army Fallen Angel countermeasure group, along with all kinds of corresponding research.”　 　 Before I could voice my doubts, Donut bluntly answered them herself, without turning to face me. “Entering this place usually requires the permission of a Grace Army bishop or higher.” “Then why…” “Because I feel you may need to use it soon.” Donut suddenly halted in her steps, standing before a tightly shut stone door. I only saw her flick her wrist, causing the stone door to start suddenly quaking; it produced a burst of ear grating, grinding noises. The door opened, showing stone steps winding downwards and disappearing into deep darkness. A cold breeze swiftly blew by; I, having been caught off guard, shivered. In the wind, there was a faint, yet clearly pained, wailing. “Let’s go down.” “…What’s under here? The calm expression on Donut’s face subtly twisted, and I could catch a hint of disgust, and… a bit of fear. “…It’s where your sister is being kept.” iv. Chaos The monster before me had a distorted body, a ferocious face, a howling mouth, but the noise was drowned out by the mosaic walls. (1) But one could still feel something coming from the mouth. (1) Translator's Note: They are in actuality referring to “photomask” here, which doesn’t make sense in this context? The word mosaic wall was used instead because it conveys that this is a wall with a few transparent spots here and there. “You said it– …she’s my sister?” I took in several deep breaths. I was completely still as I stared at the cage in front of me, surrounded by iron poles, all covered in runes. “It’s not just her.” As she said this, Donut pointed to two other cages, one of which was a desolate scene. The floors and walls were burned black by what must’ve been a huge fire. Only the runes on the iron poles remained. The other cage was much more normal, the floor was covered with a soft fabric. However, a dark shadow wouldn’t stop rolling inside it. “Talos!” I recognized that figure; it was my sister’s pet, like how I had Cherub. “What happened exactly!?” Donut’s gaze did not turn to me; instead, she was still staring at my sister. She lightly stroked a book page, seemingly pondering over a memory. “She… saw God.” Donut’s answer so completely stunned me that I quickly retorted: “It’s come down to this, so stop talking about the supernatural already.” “I’m not lying. There are cults that worship Fallen Angels who’ve held rituals trying to call forth unknown existences. We don’t know where they learned these methods… they summoned a projection of chaos.” Donut’s voice unconsciously lowered a few pitches towards the end. “Chaos projection!?” I was shocked. In a sense, chaos could be considered a divinity. “That’s right, a chaos projection. Black Truffle accepted the mission to stop the ritual. Those unearthly beings who shouldn’t be alive have already perished. But she was still dragged into the ritual.” Donut recalled the memory of rushing to the scene. As if she thought of something, her brows furrowed tightly and her fists clenched. “You cannot… look directly at God.” I fell silent, turning once more to the caged monster. The shape had changed from before, and my sister’s face flickered in and out. I sucked in a deep breath. “What should I do?” “I don’t know.” Donut shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, pointing a finger at the burned cage as she spoke lowly: “The person who came back with your sister couldn’t stand the changes and morphed into a monster.” “If you cannot find a way to save your sister, then I can only…” Donut did not finish her sentence, but looking at the cage’s charred interior, I understood what she meant. “I don’t believe in the existence of god, even now! Give me one chance, Donut. I need your help.” “God’s Council will do everything in its power.” I entered the dungeon and began sleeping inside the cage, next to my sister. Donut’s subordinates transported the devices from my laboratory to the cathedral. I had open access to the God’s Council’s reading room. Many scholars who studied Fallen Angels and Food Souls were brought over by Donut to help me. It’s been 135 days since I began living here. With the support of God’s Council, I finally found the means to control the chaos contamination. At the same time, I’ve discovered medicines that can restrain Fallen Angels as a by-product. But everything comes with a price. “I’m sorry…” Inside the hazy darkness, my sister reached out a hand to caress my cheek, her words full of shame and guilt. Even though I can no longer see, I knew sister must be suffering so much right now. I held onto her hand, smiling lightly as I said: “It’s alright, sister. It’s all fine as long as you’re okay.” v. White Truffle The war between Fallen Angels and humans is a never changing affair in Tierra. The Fallen Angels invade a nation, and the humans pick up their weapons to strike back. Fighting breeds hatred over time. However, in this endlessly protracted age, there will always be those, who because of selfish interests, betray humanity, attempting to research on controlling Fallen Angels. If only that were it. However, what’s even worse are the schemes developed to try and awaken the world’s most fundamental and primordial evils. These treacherous humans spent much time honing dastardly and heretical techniques. The passing eons truly freed them to inflict suffering time and time again. Black Truffle was a victim of them. She accepted the Guild of Chefs’s appointed mission, and headed to the cult’s rendezvous to destroy their ritual. However, nobody expected that despite the ritual failing, the projection of chaos still arrived. Even though it was only for a moment, Black Truffle glimpsed the chaos and became contaminated by its evil intent. It was ultimately the God’s Council who brought her back after detecting strange activity. It even cost God’s Council the lives of several people to transport Black Truffle and her pet, due to chaos contamination. Black Truffle was sent back to the church, but this did not resolve the problems. Seeing Black Truffle’s existence warp into something akin to a Fallen Angel, Donut sought out her little sister. After sacrificing her sight, White Truffle successfully rescued her sister from the hands of chaos. After some days, with the God’s Council’s aid, White Truffle publicly sold her research patents and received a shocking amount of funding. Towards the end of this year, the Perigord Research Institute was established. Their main field of study was Fallen Angels and Food Souls, and a portion of its projects touch on the field of occultism. Perigord Institute created the Truffle Scholarship Foundation. The purpose was to construct an institute for higher learning and nurture talented people, as well as expand their linked research through endorsement. This move greatly promoted Gloriville research on Fallen Angels. For this reason, in the month that the Truffle Scholarship Foundation was established, renowned Gloriville journalists came to interview White Truffle. Some of White Truffle’s answers became the institute and foundation’s motto, imprinted on the gates. “Thank you for accepting this interview. Before it ends, personally, I’d also like to ask a question; I’m not sure whether or not that’s proper.” “Speak.” “I’d like to ask why you’re doing all this. To clarify, what’s prompting you to push forward with everything?” “Science…” “Science?” “I want science to explain everything, including god.” “The world does not need god, but it needs science.” God’s Council- Central Reading Room An elder, dressed in red, and a youth of extraordinary grace and temperament stood across from one another, standing upright. “These are White Truffle’s research materials?” “They’re all in here.” “An unexpectedly big catch… You’ve done well. Remember to notify us if there’s any news.” “Everything for the family.” “Everything for the family.” |-|Revelery= I. Science and God "The end of science is faith, all logic will be attributed to coincidence, seamless coincidence." The right hand shook the reagent tube with turbid liquid, and the index finger of the left hand rubbed against the preface of the title page of the book. I earnestly mumbled this brand new view, which also emanated the fragrance of ink. The preface is signed by Isaac Carls, a famous physicist, mathematician and spiritual expert of Gloriville. He once put forward three laws of spiritual power, which are well-known for a time. Like me, he is a honorary member of the Council of Gloriville Scholars. "Cherub, give me a piece of stationery." Closing the book, I sighed with slight regret, and whispered to the little guy who was looking at the picture book. "It seems necessary for me to have a heart-to-heart talk with this old friend... " "Dear Mr. Carls, I have read your new book, "Reason and Spirit". Before discussing academic opinions and suggestions, I would like to give you a sincere warning in the preamble that we should not equate rational things with illusory gods, because that is an insult to noble science... " Under the candle light, the old man in front of me raised his legs, folded his letter with one hand, supported his pipe with the other after reading the letter I wrote to him in the middle of smoking, and then made a summary in a funny tone. "Miss White's words are really... simple and straightforward, as always." He knocked on his pipe and the ashes fell on the scrambled papers on the table, which made me frown unconsciously. "Carls, you shouldn't have published such a book. Many people will be hostile to you. " There was a pause, and I suddenly added. "Also, please don't call me Miss White. I think our relationship is intimate enough. You can just call me Truffle as before." "What is hostile to me? Respect for the gods?" The old man laughed unconsciously. "Truffle... Come on, I still called you Miss White in the past. How long ago was that? After all, you look more like my granddaughter than a classmate." "I thought you would understand how I felt.'' The old man's eyes were suddenly blurred, like recalling the past and seeing something impressive. "Physics or spirituality, after all these years of research, there are always many things that we can't explain clearly, or, no matter how we explain, we will eventually point to that... " The old man squinted and pointed upward. "Carls, have you encountered any problems in your recent experiment?" I rubbed my temple with some headache and slowed down my voice. "You have to understand that, no matter how coincidental the laws we find, they seem to be child's play, they are established science, they are the laws of nature, not the rules of God..." "...What a surprise." The old man listened with a sigh of silence for a long while. At last he looked up at me and laughed as if he had seen something interesting. "What?" "It was you who accidentally said this to me." "...What's the meaning?" "You're a Food Soul, White Truffle, you're a Food Soul." The old man lowered his eyes and his voice was vague, almost whispering. "You are a perfect soul like God's creation.'' "......Carls.'' "Please come back, Miss White. It's late at night. Tomorrow, I have to go to church to worship these old bones." "...Good night, Carls." II. The Church's Priest "God..." Walking alone on my way home, I passed Ipalya Cathedral. The relief statue above the church gate was holy and beautiful, and I gazed at the stone pupils of the goddess. "Is there anything I can do to help you with? Miss." The crisp female voice sounded quietly in the ear, suddenly but not unexpected. Turning around, a girl of my age and appearance I didn't know when she came to my side, had her hands behind her back, and a relaxed look. "If you come to pray, Iparya is always welcome." The smile of the girl reveals the peaceful heart of magic, and the slightly raised corners of her mouth has a little playfulness. "Even in the middle of the night~" "No, thank you, I'm not a believer." I smiled back courteously, and I shook my head gently. "It's better to say that I and the church are two parallel lines that never intersect." "A pretty positive tone." Unexpectedly, the girl who is obviously subordinate to the church did not feel uncomfortable by my answer. "I guess you must have a strong belief in science?" "...Yes, how did you..." "I occasionally attend lectures given by the Scholars' Council." The girl bowed while slightly lifting her skirt. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Donut, the priest of Ipalya Cathedral." "Uh...My name is White Truffle." I learned how to treat other people awkwardly, and years of scientific research made me very unfamiliar with these red flags. "Are you interested in our research?" Looking up, I was curious about the information she had revealed between her words. "Of course, popular science lectures are often held to make public research reports that can improve people's lives...You have done a lot of things in areas we can't touch." Donut praised without hesitation. "...Thank you for your liking, but..." I hesitated for a moment, and smiled bitterly. "Our scientific research is not really to help the people in your saying. Maybe there are such people in the scholar's conference, but at least I am not. So... I'm sorry." "Oh..." Donut listened and chuckled. "Miss White Truffle is exactly what Mr. Carls said." "...Eh?" "Simple and direct, the truth is supreme." Donut tried to retell the evaluation in the tone of Carls. I couldn't help but feel a little funny, but also learn Carls's tone to speak out the inner evaluation of the old classmates. "It's easy to get drunk and not stick to the same pattern. He's probably a bit old and confused lately." "Did Miss White Truffle also think that he believed in gods because of confusion?" Donut laughed and joked. "Uh...That's not me... " I lost my voice for a moment, and I was at a loss. "Ah... I didn't ask you, " Donut saw my embarrassment and opened her mouth to help me out. "I'm just curious. Miss White Truffle and Mr. Carls are supposed to be one kind of people. Why do they have such different attitudes towards gods?" "...Because science can explain everything, but the gods can't." I hesitated for a moment, and I added. "Simply speaking, materialism and idealism?" "...Well, though I don't think that faith can be summed up simply by these two words." Donut shrugged unconsciously. ... Perhaps because from the depth of my heart, I was curious about Carls's' choice. I and Donut have been communicating around this aspect, so much that I didn't even notice the passage of time until she reminded me. "Say... If Miss White Truffle has no intention of lodging in the church, then you should go home." With that, Donut raised her hand and motioned me to look at the stone clock above the pool. "It's very late at night." "... Ah! Well! I'm sorry." "Would you like me to send you a ride?" "No, I'm also a Food Soul.'' "Well, well, be careful all the way, and look forward to seeing you next time. " "...Well, goodbye." III. Grace's Meeting The change of my old friend is just a little ripple in our daily life. Soon, I will leave this episode behind and immersed myself in the research, returning to the daily routine. Time passed day by day in the experiment. Until a certain day, I was sitting in front of the test bench and I was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door. I opened the door and I greeted an unexpected guest. "Donut?" "Miss White Truffle, long time no see." The girl gave a brief greeting, followed by a solemn and solemn tone of inquiry. "Black Truffle is your sister, right?" "...Yes, what happened? It's been a long time since..." "So, please come with us." Donut interrupted my words, with a very different attitude from my impression before. "Black Truffle and we need your help, now," said the girl who flashed the badge in her hand. "I am the God's army commander, Donut, the situation is urgent, you are requisitioned." "This is an order." With doubts and puzzlement, I came to the church with Donut and her subordinates. At the gate, I felt a burst of oppression. The whole building was filled with a tense atmosphere, completely different from what I saw when I first passed by. Across the chapels and chambers, we kept passing through the open public areas, gradually deepening into the true core of Ipalya, passing through several levels and gradually reducing the number of people on the side, all of whom were left outside by the entrance guards on each floor. Eventually, we came to the closed library located in the depths of the underground. The complex path and the actions of the accompanying people all proved the secret here. Walking through the wooden cabinets of endless books, my heart could not produce half the joy of coming to the private library. "Donut, here..." "The second reading room of the Enlightenment Society, which contains reports of the God's Fall collected by the God's Enmity Committee, and various corresponding research experiences." My doubts have not been said, Donut simply took over the problem and explained it without looking back. "In general, access to this place requires authority at or above the bishop level of the Grace Church." "Then why..." "Because I think you'll use it very soon.'' Suddenly, Donut stopped and stood in front of a closed stone door. When she turned her wrist, the stone door suddenly trembled, and it made a burst of friction. The door opened, the stone steps meandered down, disappeared in a deep darkness, and the cold wind blew through. I suddenly shivered, the wind was vaguely mixed with several painful howls. "Go on." "...What's down there?'' Donut's calm expression was subconsciously distorted, and I keenly captured a hint of dignity and disgust, and... a little bit of fear. "...The place where your sister is detained." IV. Chaos The monster in front of me was twisted in shape, its face was stunned, its mouth is shackled, and its voice was shut off by a mask, but it could still feel something from its mouth. "You say it...is she my sister?" I took a few deep breaths and stared motionlessly at the cage in front of me surrounded by several iron poles painted with runes. "Not just her." With that, Donut pointed with her finger to the two other cages on the other side, one of which was devastated. The floor and walls were covered with burnt black marks after a fire, except for the runes on the iron rod. The other one was much more normal. On the floor covered with soft cloth, a dark shadow was rolling and stirring. "Talos!" I recognized the shadow. It was my sister's companion pet, just like Cherub was to me. "What happened?!" Donut's eyes didn't turn to me, but still stared at my sister, slightly rubbing her fingers on the pages of a book, seemingly thinking about what to think. "She...saw God." Donut's answer shocked me, and I quickly responded. "At this time, you should stop talking about ghosts and gods." "I didn't lie to you. There are cults who believe in fallen angels. They held rituals to try to call the unknown existence, and they didn't know where they learned it from...but they called it the projection of chaos." In the end, the voice of Donut dropped a little. "Chaotic projection?!" I was startled. In a sense, chaos is indeed a god. "Yes, chaotic projection. Black Truffle took the task to stop the ceremony, those damn cultists are dead, but she was still involved in the ceremony." Donut recalled what it was like to arrive at that destination, frowning and clenching her fist. "Can't... look directly at God." Quietly, I turned to look at the monster in the cage. The shape of the monster remained unchanged, and my sister's face appeared from time to time. I took a deep breath. "What should I do?" "I don't know." Donut closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pointing her finger at the cage that was burned by a fire. "The man who came back with your sister couldn't help but become a monster too." "If you can't find a way to save your sister, then I can only..." Donut didn't finish talking, but looking at the blackness in the cage, I understood what she meant. "I don't believe in the existence of the gods, even now! Give me a chance, Donut. I need your help." "The God's Council will go all out." I lived in the dungeon and slept in the cage next to my sister. Donut sent people to move all the equipment from my lab. The reading room of the God's Council was open to me. During this period, many scholars engaged in the study of gods and spirits were brought in by Donut to study with me. This residence was one hundred and thirty-five days. With the support of God's Council, I finally found a way to suppress chaotic pollution, and developed many by-products and anti-degrading agents. However, everything comes at a price. "I'm sorry..." In the dim darkness, my sister reached out and touched my cheek. Her words were full of guilt. Although I can't see, I think my sister must be very sad now and full of guilt. I grabbed her hand and smiled softly. ''It doesn't matter, sister. You're all right." VI. White Truffle The war between Fallen Angels and human beings is the constant theme of the Tierra continent. Fallen Angels invade their homes, and human beings fight back and fight to accumulate resentment. However, in this long age, there will always be some self-serving guys who betray human beings and try to study or manipulate Fallen Angels. If this is the only way, there are still more plots to try to awaken the most fundamental and deepest evil in the world. These sophisticated human traitors have spent a lot of time pondering all kinds of sideways and left-handed paths, and over a long period of time they have really made some way out of them. Black Truffle is such a victim. She accepts the assignment of the chef union and goes to the gathering place of the cultists to destroy their ceremonies. Surprisingly, however, although the ritual failed, the projection of chaos still came, although only for a moment, Black Truffle looked at the chaos that was polluted by the evil thoughts brought by chaos, and finally found the God's Council to bring her back. In order to transport Black Truffle and her accompanying pet, the God's Council paid the price of the deaths of several people, all because of the pollution of chaos. Black Truffle was sent back to the church, but the problem was not solved. Seeing that Black Truffle was alienated into a fallen angel's existence, Donut found her sister. At the cost of her eyesight, White Truffle succeeded in snatching her sister from the hands of chaos. A few days later, with the help of the God's Council, White Truffle publicly sold research patents and received an amazing amount of money. At the end of the year, the Perigore Institute was established, focusing on the fields related to the gods and spirits, and some projects involved the field of occultism. The Perigore Institute established the Truffle Academic Foundation to support the development of institutions of higher learning to develop scientific research talents in related fields. This move has greatly promoted Gloriville's research on spiritual degradation. For this reason, in the month when the Truffle Academic Foundation was founded, Gloriville's famous newspaper reporter interviewed White Truffle, in which White Truffle's answer to a question was inscribed on the door as the motto of the Academy and Foundation. "Thank you for accepting this interview. Before the end of the interview, personally, I would like to ask you a question. I wonder if it is convenient." "You say." "What are you doing this for? I mean, what motivates you to push this forward? " "Science.... " "Science? " " I do want science to explain everything, including the gods." "The world does not need gods, but the world needs science." God's Council Central Reading Room An old man in red stood side by side with a young man with an extraordinary temperament. "These are the research materials of White Truffle?" "It's all here." "The unexpected big catch... it must be hard for you. Remember to inform us of any news in time. " "All for the family." "All for the family." Category:Food Soul Story